Spark Bug/Gallery/2
The broken bridge S2E10 Blaze and Stripes guide Sparky through the jungle.png S2E10 Sparky flaps his wings again.png S2E10 Blaze "I think he wants".png S2E10 Sparky agrees.png S2E10 Stripes "You can do it, Sparky".png S2E10 Sparky stands ready.png S2E10 Sparky rises into the air.png S2E10 Sparky lands back on Stripes' tire.png S2E10 Stripes congratulating Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze to Stripes "Check it out".png S2E10 Bridge ahead.png S2E10 Stripes "Come on, everyone".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive onto the bridge.png S2E10 Bridge starts to shake under Blaze and Stripes.png S2E10 Bridge not strong enough.png S2E10 Sparky holding on.png S2E10 Stripes flung back.png S2E10 Blaze "Everyone jump off".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump off the bridge.png S2E10 That was close.png S2E10 Stripes consoling Sparky.png S2E10 Blaze sees the problem.png S2E10 Missing support pieces.png S2E10 Sparky worried about the bridge.png S2E10 We can fix the bridge.png S2E10 Blaze declares structural engineering.png S2E10 Sparky astounded by Blaze's idea.png S2E10 Blaze describing structural engineering.png|Structural engineering is when you figure out how to build things, so they can hold lots of weight. S2E10 AJ activating Visor View again.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E10 Structural engineering interface.png S2E10 The bridge weighs 2 tons.png S2E10 Stripes starting to sniff.png S2E10 Stripes sees something.png S2E10 Stripes "Over here".png S2E10 Stripes found bridge pieces.png S2E10 Blaze "Good going, Stripes".png S2E10 The first piece should be shaped like this.png S2E10 Which piece has the same shape.png S2E10 That one.png S2E10 Blaze holding the bridge piece.png S2E10 Blaze returns to the bridge.png S2E10 Blaze throwing the piece.png S2E10 Piece goes into place.png S2E10 Sparky cheering.png S2E10 Bridge now weighs 4 tons.png S2E10 But the bridge has to weigh 10.png S2E10 Let's find the next piece.png S2E10 The next piece is shaped like this.png S2E10 Second choices.png S2E10 Second correct piece.png S2E10 Stripes throws the piece.png S2E10 Stripes returns to the bridge.png S2E10 Second piece goes into place.png|Yeah-heh! S2E10 AJ "Good throw, Stripes!".png|"Good throw, Stripes!" S2E10 Bridge weighs 7 tons.png S2E10 Just one more piece.png S2E10 Sparky putting in.png S2E10 The last piece is shaped like this.png S2E10 Last piece choices.png S2E10 Final correct piece.png S2E10 Blaze stands before the piece.png S2E10 Blaze throwing the final piece.png S2E10 Last piece goes into place.png S2E10 Bridge now weighs 10 tons.png S2E10 Group cheering upon the success.png S2E10 Sparky cheering upon the success.png S2E10 Blaze "Now come on".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes cross the bridge.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes reach the other side.png Structural Engineering! S2E10 Blaze and Stripes continue on.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes enter a tunnel.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes in the tunnel.png S2E10 Blaze drives through the tunnel.png S2E10 Rocks starting to break an archway.png|Danger up ahead! S2E10 Blaze sees the collapsing archway.png|OH NO! S2E10 Blaze and Stripes stop at the collapsing archway.png|How are we gonna fix this?!? S2E10 Blaze finds a solution.png|I know! S2E10 Blaze finds bamboo stalks.png S2E10 Bamboo propping up archway.png S2E10 Archway held up by bamboo.png|Perfection! S2E10 Sparky impressed.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes pass under the archway safely.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes come out of the cave.png S2E10 Monkeys standing on toppling rock tower.png|Uh-oh, more trouble ahead! S2E10 Monkeys shaking dangerously.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes balance the rock tower.png S2E10 Monkeys perfectly balanced.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes pass the rock tower.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes reach a swamp.png S2E10 Wooden swings hanging over swamp.png|Wait, aren't those the same swamp and swings from The Jungle Horn? S2E10 Blaze and Stripes about to jump.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to the first swing.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump off.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to the second swing.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to the third swing.png S2E10 Platform starts to shake.PNG|Whoa!! S2E10 Vine breaking.png|More trouble! Watch out! S2E10 Blaze thinking of a solution.png S2E10 Blaze fastens a vine to a pole.png S2E10 Swing perfectly structured.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes jump to the ground.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes get back to the ground.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes ride off into the distance.png The cracking dam/Rescuing Stripes and Sparky S2E10 AJ sees something up ahead.png S2E10 Blaze sees Sparky's volcano.png S2E10 Stripes happy for Sparky.png S2E10 Stripes "Let's get you home".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes charge forward.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes stop at a ledge.png S2E10 Grove ahead.png S2E10 Humongous dam.png S2E10 Stripes "Let's drive across".png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes drive past the dam.png S2E10 Dam cracks.png S2E10 Dam beginning to break.png S2E10 Water catching up to Blaze.png S2E10 Blaze jumping away from the water.png S2E10 Blaze warns Stripes "Look out!".png S2E10 Stripes spooked by the water.png S2E10 Sparky spooked by the water.png S2E10 Stripes jumping to an island.png S2E10 Stripes gets his claws ready.png|Tiger claws! S2E10 Stripes climbs a tree.png S2E10 Stripes can't climb further.png S2E10 Stripes and Sparky are in trouble.png|Oh no! S2E10 The broken dam.png S2E10 Stripes screaming for help.png S2E10 Stripes hanging on tight.png S2E10 Blaze "This calls for structural engineering".png S2E10 We need to fix the dam.png S2E10 AJ knows what to use.png S2E10 We need a concrete pump truck.png S2E10 Blaze "Great idea!".png S2E10 Transformation interface.png S2E10 First part needed.png S2E10 Boom arm materializes.png S2E10 Second part needed.png S2E10 Piping materializes.png S2E10 Last part needed.png S2E10 Pump materializes.png S2E10 Concrete pump truck transformation complete.png S2E10 Blaze transforms.png S2E10 Blaze the Concrete Pump Monster Machine.png S2E10 Stripes sees the water getting higher.png S2E10 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes".png S2E10 Blaze reaches the first crack.png S2E10 Blaze "Extending the boom arm!".png S2E10 Boom arm rises into position.png S2E10 AJ "Turning on the pump!".png S2E10 Pump activates.png S2E10 Blaze "Time to blast some concrete".png S2E10 Blaze sprays the first crack with concrete.png S2E10 First crack fixed.png S2E10 But there's more to go.png S2E10 AJ says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S2E10 Concrete pump truck Blazing Speed.png S2E10 Blazing Speed preparation.png S2E10 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E10 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S2E10 Blaze sprays the second crack.png S2E10 Blaze riding on the dam.png S2E10 Blaze sprays the third crack.png S2E10 Blaze passing the fourth crack.png S2E10 Blaze sprays the fourth crack.png S2E10 Blaze sprays the final crack.png S2E10 Blaze "The dam is fixed!".png S2E10 Fixed dam.png S2E10 The water is going down.png S2E10 Stripes "We're saved, Sparky!".png S2E10 Sparky relieved.png S2E10 Stripes jumps off the tree.png S2E10 Stripes drives safely through the grove.png S2E10 Stripes rejoins Blaze.png S2E10 Blaze "We're glad you two are okay".png S2E10 Sparky gives Blaze a hug.png S2E10 Blaze says you're welcome to Sparky.png S2E10 Sparky returns to Stripes.png S2E10 Blaze and Stripes resume their journey.png Crusher vs. the caterpillar, part 2 S2E10 Crusher working out.png S2E10 Crusher lifting a weight.png S2E10 Crusher reaches 100 pull-ups.png S2E10 Crusher sighs after working out.png S2E10 Pickle "You sure are strong".png S2E10 Crusher flexing his tires.png S2E10 Crusher bets he can take the fruit now.png S2E10 Pickle confused by Crusher's goal.png S2E10 Pickle trying to talk to Crusher.png S2E10 Caterpillar lifting his fruit.png S2E10 Crusher greets the caterpillar again.png S2E10 Caterpillar says hello again.png S2E10 Crusher "How strong I am now".png S2E10 Crusher tries to take the fruit again.png S2E10 Caterpillar yawns.png S2E10 Crusher lifted on the fruit.png S2E10 Crusher spun around again.png S2E10 Crusher thrown far again.png S2E10 Caterpillar shrugs.png To return to the Spark Bug episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries